The Other Last Uchiha((going under rewrite))
by FacelessLegionare
Summary: rating starts at T then it will move up to M later. I don't own anything from naruto apart from any OCs of mine everything else belong to the original creator. I am also not responsble for anyone reading that when their not suppose to (glares at little kids) so if you read this and get in trouble with anyone it's not my problem and if you enjoyed the story please review


(Author's notes: this is my first story so be nice and give constructive critcism not hate mail and the P.O.V. is in 1st peron and switches quite often you don't like that you might as well leave now and also remember it's my story so I choose what happens you don't like that get out now)

Itachi's Point of view

I'm luckiest guy in the world was the thought running through one Itachi Uchiha's head as he was with the most beautiful woman in the world by the name of Kurenai Yuuhi. I looked down at the woman in my arms the woman of my dreams the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, she looked back up at me with those beautiful red eyes and smiled cutely "what do I have something on my face" I just chuckled and said "no I was just admiring how beautiful you are" that got the desired reaction as she blushed slightly and leaned up and kissed me, I kissed her back taking it further by deepening the kiss. Soon when the need for oxygen became to great we broke apart both of us smiling, Kurenai then looked away, I knew somthng was bothering her so I decided to try to find out what was bothering her "what's wrong something seems to be bothering you" she looked back at me looking into my onyx colored eyes and said the words that would change my life forever "I'm pregnant" I was shocked to say the least but it quickly passed and I kissed her again and when we pulled apart this time I asked "when did you find out" she smiled and answered "two days ago" I just hugged her slightly tighter saying "thats great news" she was shocked by his reation she thought he was going to get mad and call her a liar. By the expression on her face I knew my reaction wasn't what she was expecting I smiled again "I take it by the expression on your face that wasn't the reaction you were expecting" she just nodded still too shocked to say anything. Just then kurenai's best friend/sister showed up "as much as I hate to break up this lovely moment, Itachi the hokage needs to speak too you" she smiled at the slightly saddend expression on their faces "wow you two must really be in love to be sad just to be apart for a little while" Anko teased. I didn't want to be apart from the love of my life especially after recieving the news I just did but I nodded and to kurenai said "I'll see you later my love" and gave her a quick kiss and disappeared headed to the hokage tower thinking "this had better be good old man."

Kurenai's point of view

When Itachi left I prepared for Anko to start teasing me I know she isn't being mean I know it's just the way her personality is, but she surprised me by saying "congratulations" I looked at her with what I could only assume was a dumbfounded look on my face she just laughed "how long were you listening" I asked her. "Long enough" she answered with a smile, I looked at her and said "you can't tell anyone me and Itachi will give the news when we're ready" anko smiled and said "you don't trust me at all do you" then gave a fake pout, Kurenai laughed and said "I trust you anko but I'm serious nobody is too know until me and Itachi are ready"

Itachi's point of view

I arrived at the hokage tower and went up to the hokage's office, I heard the hokage talking to somebody inside, "they're organizing an rebellion right after the nine-tails attack, brother please let me wipe them out with my root anbu" the voice that I quickly realized belonged to Danzo said "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME DANZO NO!" the hokage all but shouted "I've already decided how we're going to deal with this situation." I decided to make my presance know by knocking on the door "enter" the hokage said, I entered and looked at the Sabutori brothers Danzo "the war-hawk" Sabutori and Hiruzen "The Third Hokage" Sabutori, "you summoned me lord hokage" I said not even acknowledging Danzo cause if he was here something must be very wrong "yes I'm not going to beat around the bush the uchiha elders including your father are organizing a rebellion and their going to try and sieze control of the village and we can't allow that to happen" the old man answered "that's just like my father well what are your orders lord hokage" I said wishing my father didn't have such a superiority complex "Danzo put some silencing seals up" as Danzo did so I was wondered what the hokage wanted me to do when he was done the hokage spoke "we want you too wipe out your entire clan excluding your your unborn little brother, mother and your unborn child, when the deed is done you will be considered a rogue shinobi and you'll be hunted but you'll still be loyal to konaha" my eye brows rose slightly "how did you-" I began but before I could contine the aged hokage held up his hand and said "please boy I didn't become a kage on just my good looks" I just looked at the hokage and thought about it "theres no other way to deal with this situation" I asked Danzo was about to speak but the hokage silenced him with the raise of his hand "Danzo wait outside" the old man commanded Danzo scowled and walked out the door slamming it shut as he went "he wants to use his root anbu to wipe out your clan but I sense he has another motive behind wanting to do the deed" the old man said "well how do I tell kurenai about this I mean I just found out I'm going to be a father and now I have to kill my entire clan excluding my mother, my unborn little brother, and my unborn child" the elderly kage sighed "Itachi I'm going to be strait with you you probably won't ever come back to this village, but I could arrange for Ms. Yuuhi to recieve letters from you via those ravens of yours" I looked the old man in the eyes and decided "alright I'll do it but I need your word and garuntee that you'll keep danzo and those fucking burecrats on the council away from my family" the old hokage nodded "you have my word that as long as I live danzo and the council will leave your family be and I'll even throw in a bonus I'll pass a law that if Danzo or any of his root anbu interfere with your family he will be thrown in prison and all his root anbu members will be executed same with the council if they interfere with your family they will be thrown in prison." I was very grateful that the man was going to such measures to keep danzo and the council away from my family "thank you Hiruzen."

Time skip 2 weeks after the Uchiha massacre kurenai's point of view

It's been two weeks since Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan the only survivor Itachi's three month pregnant mother and I still can't believe he did what he did, my thoughts were interrupted by a raven pecking at the window with a letter in its beak but I quickly realized this wasn't any normal raven. I jumped to my feet and all but ran to the window and opened it the raven flew inside dropped the letter off on the window sill and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She picked up the letter and opened it and read 'My dearest Kurenai I don't know what you've heard about what I did but I did kill the whole Uchiha clan but the hokage ordered it the Uchiha elders including my father were planning to take over the village and the hokage couldn't let that happen and he wasn't going to let danzo do it with the hidden motive danzo was bound to have he always has hidden motives when he does something but I can't come home for obivious reasons but the hokage made it possible for me to send letters to you via my ravens I wish I could be there when our kid is born but I can't but regardless just know I love you so much and I think you'll agree that we make Kakashi the childs godfather and Anko the godmother and for a boy I think we should name him Jack you said you always liked that name for a boy and for a girl Mira another name you said you always liked. Love Itachi P.S. give this letter to my mother so she knows the truth too' at this point she had already started crying tears of happiness and she quickly went to go find Mikoto.

Time skip 12 years later Jack Uchiha's point of view

It's been 12 years since the nine-tails attack and the uchiha masscre and everythings peaceful, "NARUTO, JACK GET BACK HERE!" well almost peaceful one Naruto Uzamaki and Jack Uchiha were running through the village hidden in the leaves laughing as they went. "Keep running naruto" I say laughing as I see a Jounin try and grab Naruto but ended up missing and falling on his face "come on you Jounin can do better than that" Naruto shouted as he ran. We kept running we pulled one of the best pranks in the history of Konaha we managed to put paint bombs in the hokage's desk right before a big meeting and the minute the hokage opened the desk drawer paint went every where. "JACK, NARUTO!" I hear someone shout and I already know who it is "oh shit Naruto we need to find a hiding spot" he already knew who was coming afte us as he quickly thinks up a plan "let's split up she can't come after both of us at once" he said as I nod. We split up but before either of us could get very far we both found ourselves being stopped from going anywhere because somebody was holding onto our ears "OW MOM THAT HURTS" I shout "yeah Ms. Yuuhi that hurts" Naruto adds "well maybe the two of you shouldn't have tried to run" My mom Kurenai Yuuhi said as she started to pull us in the direction of the hokage tower. "Now both of you boys are going to apologize to the hokage and then we're going home before you training session with Anko and Kakashi" my mom commanded "yes ma'am" we both said quietly. When we got to the hokage's office Kurenai knocked "enter" came the hokage's voice. We entered and me and Naruto tried to not laugh cause the hokage had temporarily turned blue. My mom looked like she was trying to keep a smile hidden as well but quickly composed herself, "lord Hokage these two have something they'd like to say to you" she then looked at me and Naruto "we're sorry" we both said still trying to hold our laughter. "Don't worry about it boys it was a harmless joke" he replied much to our surprise the old man just smiled amd said "don't you two have some extra lessons to get too." Me and naruto quickly ran out of the tower not wanting to be late for my godmother and godfathers lessons. Unknown to everyone in the village there was a raven flying around the skies of the Konaha and it wasn't just any raven it was a summon raven and it had seen the entire scene and started to fly back to its master wanting to let him know his son is doing is doing good.

Itachi's point of view

In a small town near the village hidden in the stone two cloaked figures were taking a rest stop after traveling for many hours one had a huge bandaged sword and had a face resambleing that of a shark the other was slightly shorter but had shoulder length black hair. "what are we doing her Itachi I'm bored" shark face complained "Kisame we need to pick up a few things so I don't care if you're bored" I replied. "You sure are an asshole Itachi you know that" Kisame said clearly pissed off "yes I know how could I forget with you constantly saying I am" I sacasticly replied. Unknown to the two their conversation was being over heard by a group of leaf shinobi who were ironically taking a break in the same town, "captain what should we do" one asked the leader who looked thoughtful "we can take them lets move." Me and my annoyingly arrogant associate had just finished purchasing the supplies we had come to aquire when a group of leaf shinobi suddenly had us surrounded, "Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hosagaki please surrender peacefully and come with us" the leader spoke Kisame just got a smug look on his face and set his bag of purchased items down and drew his sword "not a chance insect" I just kept my stonic face I usually had on when around my associate and set my bag down as well. "Very well KILL THEM" the leader ordered.

(Battle music:Last Man Standing By Pop Evil)

Kisame charged in head on as usual and quikly killed the leader slicing him in half, two of shinobi came in from the side and slashed him into three different halves only for the halves to suddenly changed to water as they looked around for their enemy their heads were suddenly removed from their shoulders. "COME ON IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT!" Kisame yelled, as kisame kept fighting his half of the shinobi I had already taken out two of my half by trapping them in my signature genjutsu while the other three were proving to be a bit more of a challenge but as one made the mistake of looking into my eyes I trapped him in my genjutsu the last two tried charging me with their kunai drawn but I quickly moved around behind them and sped through some hand signs "fire style:grand fireball jutsu" I said barely loud enough for them to hear before they were both incinerated. I looked over toward Kisame right as he impaled the last of his enemies, "HAHAHAHA NOW THAT WAS FUN EXTREMELY EASY BUT FUN!" he yelled loudly "come lets head back too base" I said to the loud man.

(battle music:Ends)

We got back too base and stored the supplies we got and headed to our quarters when I got to my room I saw the raven sitting on my bed waiting for me I quickly shut the door and addressed the raven "hello did you complete the errand I sent you on" the raven nodded it's head "yes master and your son is doing good he's actually due to gradute from the academy in about a week, he and naruto are actually being trained by your sons godparents, and ms. Yuuhi is doing good too she's actually the only one besides your mother and Ms. Mitarashi that can keep those two boys in line, the boys also managed to turn the old man blue temporaily with paint bombs, right before a meeting no less" I just laughed at the image of the old man painted blue "anything else" I asked happy that my family is doing good "other than that no if that'll be all master" I just nodded my head and the raven disappered in a puff of smoke. I sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall and thought about meeting my son for the first time and what it would be like.

(author's notes: well that concludes chapter one for all battle scenes I'll have a song to go with it but please review nicely of course and fav and follow until next time)


End file.
